Press pause, rewind and play Again
by wrongturn
Summary: Harry has double potions yesterday morning. And the day before. Now today? Is it a coincidence, or is the day repeating its self? What does Malfoy have to do with it, and what does he have to do to escape the mistake in time?
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer: what would you do if I claimed to own the whole thing, huh? Yeah, sue my pants off. 

So hi. Harry's trapped in one of those wormhole thingies where you repeat a period of your life. This time, its one day over and over again. But why? There's always a reason, isn't there? He's got to find that out, hasn't he? So warning is its *slash*, but like I've said before, slash is everwhere, so just close your eyes if you have a problem, 'k? So, read on and reviews appreciated. 

Harry had never a worse day in his life. Yesterday he'd woken up late and almost didn't make it to potions in time - and the only reason he actually **was** woken was Seamus leering over him with a bucket of freezing cold water. 

Then had had Care of Magical creatures after that, and been verbally abused by a talking ferret (not Malfoy, [a/n Malfoy rocks, sorry] this time, but a Jarvey. Lunch had not been an improvement, and then followed by a disastrous Transfiguration lesson. 

It was no wonder Harry Potter did not want to wake up. 

'Shift it, Harry!' a very unwelcome voice screamed. 

Harry did not shift it. 

'Move your lazy arse, Harry!' Seamus screamed again. 

A quick cold wet rush of something soaked him through. 

'SEAMUS!' Harry gasped sitting up and panting for breath. 

Harry scrambled out of bed. 

'DOESN'T IT EVER GET OLD FOR YOU?!' he screamed and stomped off to the bathrooms for a quick **warm** shower, despite the time, and change his soaking clothes. 

'Huh?' asked Ron in Harry's absence. 

Seamus shrugged. 'He must have heard about Lavender.' 

'You got into the girls dorm?' 

'No, she was **sleeping** a sofa with Dean.' 

'Ah.' 

*~*~* 

'Come on Harry!' Ron shouted through the bathroom door. He continued banging on it until Harry opened up. 

'WHAT?!' 

'Uh...' said Ron in a small voice. 'We'll be late for class.' 

'Well come on, then!' he snapped. 

Ron and Seamus exchanged Harry's-finally-lost-it looks, but the red head followed suit. 

'Harry!' said Hermione, sitting in the exact same seat as yesterday. Her astronomy homework was lying on her lap. It didn't look like she'd got any further than yesterday. 

'What?' he snapped. 'I thought we were going to be late?' 

Hermione checked her watch. 'Oh my God we are! Hurry up, then.' 

It seemed Hermione was making a habit of it. She did the exact same thing yesterday. 

'Hey guys!' Harry shouted. 'Transfiguration's this way!' 

Hermione frowned. 

'It's potions, Harry.' 

'No it isn't!' 

'I think you're losing it, mate. C'mon, or Snape'll have our heads.' 

'What?' said Harry, wildly swinging his head from side to side in search of support. 'No, its Transfiguration.' 

Ron and Hermione took both his arms and dragged him to the dungeons. A frantic feeling of helplessness welled up inside of him. _They always had Transfiguration on a Tuesday!_

How had potions come around so quickly? 

But, as luck would have it, Ron and Hermione were right, and they cut it very fine as the bell went. Ron was not in Snape's OWL potions class. 

They took their seats in the places they had sat in yesterday. Furthest away from the Slytherin's as possible. 

Malfoy was studying his timetable, continuously rotating it and frowning, and Blaise Zabini was flirting with Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bulstrode was picking a fight with Goyle. 

'Settle down, settle down!' ordered Snape, like he did at the beginning of every lesson. 

'Today we'll be concocting a Polyjuice potion-' 

'-But we did this yesterday-!' 

'Shush, Harry.' 

'Mr Potter!' said Snape coldly. 'Five points from Gryffindor! You are not kind enough to present an appropriate appearance by brushing your hair, but at least _pay attention_! What is the use of the Polyjuice potion?' 

Hermione's hand shot up. 

Harry frowned. Snape had asked him this last lesson, and he'd answered correctly. 

'Uh, to ah, change ones... appearance.' 

Snape looked as if he wasn't even listening. But that was only because Harry happened to be correct. Again. 

'I hope you've correctly prepared your potion ingredients over the past months, or you will fail this assignment. I have assigned you partners.' He motioned to the board. 'Begin!' 

Harry didn't have to look at the board to know he was with Malfoy. He had been last lesson. This might be a quick run through. _Wait!_

He'd used all his ingredients up yesterday! 

Harry threw his bag into a chair. Maybe he had some stuff left over. 

He unzipped it slowly, reavealing full containers like when he'd - well, Hermione - had packed them. (He couldn't seem to make them all fit). 

And everthing... **seemed to be there**. 

He didn't know what was going on, but silently placed his ingredients on the table, just like he had done yesterday, and turned tell Malfoy to pass him a knife. Like yesterday. 

'Knife, Potter?' asked Malfoy, holding it up when Harry had only just opened his mouth. Harry nodded, mouth still open. Huh? 

Malfoy still looked like his blond self, but wore a look of haughty enlightenment. _Could Malfoy read his mind?_

'Yes Potter, I know you want me to pass you the lace wing flies. I'm not your bloody slave.' 

'What?' gasped Harry. And then he felt stupid for gasping. That's exactly what he was going to do... 

Malfoy smirked at him, and slowly pried the knife from Harry's hand letting his skin prickle. 

'Work, Potter! What are you **doing**?' 

*** 

'Weasley,' Malfoy said maliciously as they arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, 'I know you were going to make some stupid comment on how I resemble that Jarvey over there. Just so you know, you better listen to what its saying about **you**.' 

Ron turned opened mouthed to Harry. 

'HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?' 

'Know what?' said Hermione gently. 

'What I was going to say! I'm not that predictable, am I?' 

Harry frowned as he listened to Hagrid explain they were doing the exact same lesson and Hermione console Ron. It was the second time today he felt so distressed he could probably sit there and sob. _Didn't they learn about Jarvey's yesterday too?_

*** 

'Shift it Harry!' a very unwelcome voice screamed. 

Harry did not shift it. 

'Move your lazy arse, Harry!' Seamus screamed again. 

A quick cold wet rush of something soaked him through. 

'NOT AGAIN!' Harry shrieked and punched Seamus in the stomach. Lucky for Seamus, people don't tend to be able to punch too hard when they're severely disorientated. 

Harry stormed off to the bathrooms. 

'Huh?' asked Ron in Harry's absence. 

Seamus shrugged. 'He must have heard about Lavender.' 

'You got into the girls dorm?' 

'No, she was **sleeping** a sofa with Dean.' 

'Ah.' 

*~*~* 

'Come on Harry!' Ron shouted through the bathroom door. He continued banging on it until Harry opened up. 

'WHAT?!' 

'Uh...' said Ron in a small voice. 'We'll be late for class.' 

'Ron,' Harry breathed, 'what have we got next?' 

'Well, you and 'Mione have double po-' 

That was followed by the most colourful swearing he'd ever heard Harry use. Harry slammed the door in his face. 

'HARRY!' Ron called again. 'No one likes potions! But-' 

Ron congratulated himself prematurely as Harry burst out of the bathroom. Instead of stopping he ran still slightly wet but dressed down to the common room. 

Ron and Seamus exchanged Harry's-finally-lost-it looks, but the red head followed suit. 

'Harry!' said Hermione, sitting in the exact same seat as yesterday. Her astronomy homework was lying on her lap. It didn't look like she'd got any further than yesterday. Or the same yesterday before that. 

Harry was ready to cry. 

'Hermione!' he gasped. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. 'We're late, aren't we?' 

Hermione checked her watch. 'Oh my God we are! Hurry up, both of you!' 

Harry was screaming inside. NO! 

He burst out of the portrait hole, letting an indignant fat lady hit the wall. 

He had to find Malfoy. Because that good-looking boy knew. He knew **something**. 

woo. I don't know if that was okay, but reviews appreciated. 


	2. Come Tomorrow, It Won't Matter

DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed since the last chapter. 

Chapter two 

-*-*-*-

He burst out of the portrait hole, letting an indignant fat lady hit the wall. 

He had to find Malfoy. Because that good-looking boy knew. He knew something. 

_Wait. _Harry froze. _I didn't think that. Of course I didn't… uh…_. 

'I know I'm just a painting, but I'm not going to get a tan staring at the wall.' 

Harry realised he'd been standing still, when Neville rushed out of the portrait hole and crashed into him. 

With a yelp they both fell into a heap. 

'Sorry Harry!' Neville squeaked. 'I'm late for Herbology!' 

Harry groaned and disentangled himself from Neville. 

'It's okay,' said Harry, helping him up. Come tomorrow it's not as if it would matter. 

When Harry finally got to potions with Hermione and Ron panting behind him, it didn't seem as if he was any earlier than yesterday. 

_Maybe its my destiny to be late to potions and be tortured for the rest of my mortal days_ he thought glumly. 

It was only after he'd tuned Hermione out as she spoke about Dragon's blood being used as a stimulant and how he should really try it, a thought struck him. 

_Can I **die?** _he wondered. _ Will I grow old and continue to attend potions with a beard while my classmates wonder why Harry's aging in one day?_

Will Malfoy age with me?! 

Harry blinked as Malfoy's face was in front of him. Apparently he'd been tuning him out as well. 

'Potter,' he hissed. 'Looking rather slow today, I see? Exactly like yesterday and before.' 

Hermione was ready as a cat. 'Care to insult while Crabbe and Goyle aren't warming your shoulders? Never too cocky when they're about.' 

With a pleasant smirk in Hermione's direction and a quick, but meaningful glance at Harry, he mooched off and followed the students into the potions classroom. 

Hermione frowned, shook her head and followed him after a little hesitation. 

Harry was still confused and finally realised he should follow her and entered and took his seat. 

Furthest away from the Slytherin's as possible. 

Malfoy lazing in his chair at ease, and Blaise Zabini was flirting with Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bulstrode was picking a fight with Goyle. 

'Settle down, settle down!' ordered Snape, like he did at the beginning of every lesson. 

'Today we'll be concocting a Polyjuice potion-' 

Harry's eyes opened wider. Not at Snape's old announcement, but a final thought at what Malfoy had said. 

_Was that a **hint?**_

'Mr Potter!' said Snape coldly. 'Five points from Gryffindor! You are not kind enough to present an appropriate appearance by brushing your hair, but at least pay attention! What is the use of the Polyjuice potion?' 

_I hadn't even spoken!_

Hermione's hand shot up. 

Harry knew the answer of course, but still he sighed inwardly. Maybe he should just skip lessons tomorrow. 

_It's not as if anyone would remember._

Harry shook his heads to clear his thoughts. Knowing his luck, the world would probably right itself again and he'd end up with a month worth of detentions. 

'Uh, to ah, change ones... appearance.' 

Snape looked as if he wasn't even listening. But that was only because Harry happened to be correct. Again. 

'I hope you've correctly prepared your potion ingredients over the past months, or you will fail this assignment. I have assigned you partners.' He motioned to the board. 'Begin!' 

Harry didn't have to look at the board to know he was with Malfoy. He had been last lesson. And the lesson before. 

Harry threw his bag into a chair, knowing his ingredients would be purposely refilled. He unzipped it slowly, revealing full containers like when he'd - well, Hermione - had packed them. (He couldn't seem to make them all fit). 

And everything _was_ there. 

He didn't know what was going on, but silently placed his ingredients on the table, just like he had done yesterday. 

'Knife, Potter?' asked Malfoy, holding it up. 

'No,' said Harry coolly. 'Why don't you slice it up for today.' 

He shot him an incredulous look. 

'When fermented rat's spleens fly.' 

'Work, Potter! What are you **doing**?' 

'Uh, uh. Nothing professor.' Harry pushed Malfoy's hand away that was brandishing the knife at him boldly. 

'Potter has refused to participate in the assignment. Sir.' 

'That's not-!' 

'Is that right,' Snape interrupted. 'Well Mr Potter, you will be receiving a zero, then. I fail to understand _why_ you were even _allowed_ in this class in the first place.' 

As Snape walked away with a billowing of his robes, Harry's fury mounted. 

_Come tomorrow, it's not as if it would matter…_

What would happen if Harry just… _walked out_? Could it be done? 

Harry glared at Malfoy, smirking and twisting the sharp knife in his hands, then at Snape's greasy back. 

_Could he?_

Malfoy seemed to be watching him with intruding grey eyes expectantly, and his mouth curled into a delicious smirk. 

_Did I say **delcious**_?! 

Harry forgot his bag and fled the room, pushing past Malfoy and taking the stairs with pounding feet and towards the lake. 

_ I didn't say it. _ Harry decided. _I only **thought** it._

Finally coming to a halt, Harry leant against a silver birch tree and caught his breath. 

_In which way does that make me feel better?!_

'Oi!' 

Harry whipped around at Malfoy's call. The Slytherin was walking across the damp grass towards Harry, his silver hair always catching the light from the morning sun. 

'I understand how tempting it is to ignore me Potter, but correct me if I'm wrong in saying you did not take off like that yesterday.' 

Harry glared at him. 'What have you done to me?' 

His eyes narrowed. 'Tell me why I would want to repeat the _same_ damn day _over, and over, and over again?_' 

Harry felt something like fury rise inside of him. _Was Malfoy denying it?_ And what was this strange sensation in his _stomach_?! 

Harry dismissed it as nerves. 

Malfoy was still drawing closer, and the sensation intensified. 

'I don't know,' Harry finally admitted helplessly. 'But its not like I _chose_ to wake up everyday with a bucketful of cold water being thrown over me!' 

Malfoy didn't look like he was trying too hard to suppress a snicker as he came closer. 

'And now I'm stuck for eternity being tortured by a bloody _immortal_ Snape!' 

Malfoy stopped in front of Harry so close they were almost touching. 

_ What is he doing?! Stomach you better behave! Stupid…_

Malfoy was still that little bit taller. 

'I didn't think you were,' Malfoy drawled, his breath hot on Harry's lips. 'At first, but then you took so long to get the hint…' 

Harry studied him with peircing green eyes. 

'But I didn't go around making it obvious, trying to get one over on Ron.' 

'It's a pity he won't remember that.' Malfoy chuckled. 

_ WHY THE HELL DID I SHIVER!_

Malfoy smirked. 'But I can remember a lot of things...' And it seemed both of them leaned in closer, and maybe their lips might have touched… Maybe. 

There was a slam of a green house door. 

'HARRY!' Ron shouted about to brake into a sprint. 

'MR WEASLEY!' another distant voice scolded in shock. 'Come back at once! Those are not you're earmuffs!' 

But the redhead could not hear, albiet he probably wouldn't obey anyway. 

'Get your stinking hands _off_ him Malfoy!' 

Malfoy slipped the smirk back on his lips and turned to Ron in an almost lazy manner. 

'Though regrettably, my hands were not touching him,' he drawled, slowly raising them. 'A little _defensive_, aren't we?' 

'GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH HIM!' Ron roared, slowing his pace as he came closer. Harry watched them both with stunned horror. 

'It didn't look as if Potter wanted that. In fact…' 

Ron ripped the earmuffs from his head. 'What did you say?!' 

Malfoy shook his head as if to clear it. 'I said you couldn't be poorer unless the ministry started charging people for being a waste of space.' 

And Malfoy strode off with a swish of his expensive cloak leaving Harry pondering while he scolded his shiveirng. 

*-*-*

a/n: Soooooooooo. If anyone likes it, I'll write some more. I guess that was kind of boring, so I put some slash in it. Tell me if you want me to continue, if not, I will.... ummmm. DO EVIL THINGS! Uh, yeah. Reviews appreciated and welcomed. 


End file.
